


Ch.01

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 12





	Ch.01

「...如果不是EXO，你现在在做什么？」

1

吴世勋是个Beta

消息一出，可让大批期待他的信息素会是什么味道的粉丝们哭倒了不知几座长城

不过想想，这样同人文就能按自己喜欢的来写了，也不错

咳咳

虽然身为闻不到信息素的小Beta，但平日队里AO哥哥们的一举一动吴世勋都默默看在眼里

尤其是边伯贤，自从张艺兴留在中国发展，边伯贤就像安心毯被丢了的孩子

以前只在放送或舞台上黏着成员，现在即便下了台，仍是抓到个人就紧黏着，从待机室到保母车再回到宿舍，一路上死活不肯撒手，还让那人非得不停陪他说话唱歌直到进了宿舍还不肯罢休

甚至都进浴室洗澡，边伯贤也硬是跟进去上厕所顺便聊天，简直到了烦人的程度

吴世勋还记得某天他刚踏出浴室，正好看见边伯贤被从金氏兄弟的房间砸了出来

只见向来好脾气的金钟大难得黑着一张脸，宣示主权似的一手揽住金珉锡，对着边伯贤的脸大力甩上房门

早让这哥别去缠珉锡哥了，这不、有人生气了吧

吴世勋摇摇头，瞧着那人转身去缠斜躺在沙发上盯手机的金钟仁，又被对方推开，一来一往的直接在沙发上扭打起来，最后是被吵醒的都暻秀出来给两人各锁了一次喉，边伯贤才乖乖回到房间

不过，不管是边伯贤迟早会因为打扰别人的好事被马踢，还是都暻秀有一天会锁住他的喉就不放手，这些都不重要

最让吴世勋看不明白的是边伯贤对朴灿烈的态度

明明看到谁都热情的黏上去，偏偏只有朴灿烈，虽然也会黏过去，但不知怎么着总感觉两个人中间有条贴不齐的缝

就好像边伯贤在两人之间刻意空出的，一个只有吴世勋察觉到的距离

虽然有什么想法在脑中慢慢成形，吴世勋还是抓不太住那个说不上来的感觉

*

被粉丝惊心动魄的尖叫声吓了一跳，吴世勋的思绪才重新回到了舞台上

大屏幕上投影出已经玩疯了的朴灿烈跪在地上大笑，还有拿着一坨黄色不明物体正朝他挥拳的都暻秀

吴世勋把视线从荧幕上移开，瞥头就看见金钟大身旁的边伯贤的眼神正不停往朴灿烈那儿飘去，吴世勋莫名烦躁起来

这是在干嘛？

明明是他自己和朴灿烈隔出距离，为什么又用那种眼神看朴灿烈...

“...”

吴世勋皱起两道贵族眉，但这也是一瞬间的事

毕竟还在舞台上，吴世勋背过身顺了下脸上的表情，片刻，用手抹了把脸，忽然像想到什么似的勾起嘴角，一转身大步朝边伯贤走去

边伯贤正心不在焉的一面应付金俊勉的碴一面偷瞄旁边，根本没注意到吴世勋正朝自己靠近

“伯贤哥。”

“...嗯...？”

一转回来就看见自家忙内好看的脸放大在自己眼前，边伯贤愣了一下，下意识露出像小狗一般有些茫然又无辜的微笑

“在看什么，这么认真。”

奶声奶气的低声问着，吴世勋不顾金钟大有些嫌弃的表情，横过两个哥哥用微凉的手掌抚上边伯贤的脸颊，沿着好看的脸型轻轻滑下，纤长的手指触顺势碰到耳后，又溜过后颈，一路到了颈侧下方手才轻轻地从锁骨滑开

前后不到两秒的时间，台下的尖叫声已经到了震耳欲聋的程度

边伯贤虽然脸上挂着笑，却愣是慢了好几拍才意识到刚才发生了什么事，傻愣愣的看着吴世勋的脸

“啊...珉锡哥...！”

金钟大翘着猫咪嘴，四处飘移的眼神终于在舞台角落锁定了心心念念找的人

娇小的背影正被一个后辈样子的男孩拉着手有说有笑，猫咪嘴角瞬间僵在一个微妙的弧度，搭在边伯贤肩上的手一放，用跑百米的气势朝他的珉锡哥跑去

“你们干嘛啊...”

卡在中间金俊勉小声嘟囔着，转身和金钟大一起离开

直到人都走光了边伯贤才反应过来，慌张地左右看了看，只见朴灿烈早就跟都暻秀分开，正在舞台最前头和金钟仁凑在一块儿给粉丝大送福利

“......”

边伯贤偷偷移回视线，发现吴世勋虽然转开了脸，眼角余光还是盯着自己瞧

避开了那读不懂的眼神，边伯贤心虚的一把扯住吴世勋的手臂往成员们聚齐起来的地方拖，一路上还不忘对台下粉丝又微笑又眨眼的

被拖着走的吴世勋也没有反抗，只配合著哥哥对粉丝们挥手，然后接过金珉锡递过来的麦克风和成员们一起唱完剩下的曲子

好像发现不错的事了呢

脑中浮现方才边伯贤那副作贼心虚的模样，吴世勋不由得嘴角上扬，露出让粉丝疯狂按快门的笑容

2

深夜时分，一辆黑色休旅车奔驰在无人的路上

ㄧ天下来的彩排加上整晚卖力演出让成员们都累坏了，一个个躺得东倒西歪

金钟仁歪着脖子枕在都暻秀肩上，似乎因为高度问题睡得不太舒坦。金钟大看了眼边睡边随着车身震动撞上车窗的金珉锡，皱着八字眉伸手想把人按在自己身上睡，却被前座的朴灿烈一把拉去分享今天的舞台饭拍

两个小比格即便压低了声音还是很闹腾，一旁金俊勉瞪过去几次也不消停，最后是金珉锡小声念叨了声“呀” ，把金钟大吓得坐回哥哥身边才安静下来

失去玩伴的朴灿烈也不恼，转头便想找另一只小比格，却让中间的吴世勋给拦下了

“别，伯贤哥睡着了。”

“啊？”

朴灿烈伸出脑袋一瞧，果然见那人用外套盖住头，只露出一半儿毛绒绒的淡金色，似乎睡得正香

“得了，那世勋你陪我...”

“睡了哥～”

忙内挑了挑好看的贵族眉，迅速关了手机往旁边一躺，发出非常刻意的打呼声

脑中彷佛响起自己唱过的鬼怪主题曲，一阵悲从中来，找不到玩伴的朴委屈自己滑了几张照片便没趣的闭上眼睛休息

*

边伯贤其实没有睡着，虽然今天在各种意义上都很累，但他此刻完全没有睡意

更恼人的是吴世勋从刚才一上车便挨着他坐下，还十指扣住自己不放

“吴...”

刚想开口骂他干什么，朴灿烈便拉着嗓门钻进车里，吓得边伯贤扯过前排椅背上金钟大挂着的毛巾盖住两人握着的手。整个人贴在椅背上用吴世勋比自己高了半个头的身体挡着自己

“啊、莫呀～！”

被毛巾蹭过后脑勺的金钟大发出一声疑惑的哀嚎

朴灿烈拿着手机大声嚷嚷，“肚子饿了！世勋啊，等会儿回宿舍要不要点个外送什么的？”

“好啊～哥去订，我要吃炸鸡。”吴世勋笑嘻嘻的应声

“呀吴世勋，这样使唤你哥对吗？”

“耶嘿🎵”

一旁的边伯贤脸色一阵红一阵白，两人的对话也没听进去多少，只想快点让吴世勋松手，无奈对方抓得紧竟是抽了几次也没抽开

恶狠狠地瞪了一眼吴世勋，对方却装傻似的回头笑道：哥也吃宵夜吗？

偏偏这时用手机按外送的朴灿烈突然叫了声世勋啊，吓得边伯贤把搁在腿上的外套一拉盖住了半颗头装睡，那副怂样逗得吴世勋直笑，眼睛都眯成了月牙的形状

不用看也知道对方铁定笑得一脸得意，边伯贤在外套下气的呲牙咧嘴，却又怕朴灿烈瞧见他窘迫的模样而不敢反击

到底在干什么啊...

不管是自己还是吴世勋

*

“孩子们，到了喔。”

被经纪人唤醒，成员们一个接一个睡眼惺忪的从车上跳下

整路没睡的边伯贤一听到声音便偷偷把外套拉下来一些，看见朴灿烈早已下车跑远才放心的拿开外套准备下车，右手忽然一阵发麻，这才发现两人竟一路牵着手回到了宿舍

“吴世勋你够了吧，已经到宿舍了可以让我下去”

“哥。”

因为长时间握着两人的手心都有些出汗，边伯贤趁着对方力道放松的片刻抽出手，微湿的触感让他有点不舒服下意识往裤子擦，吴世勋见状挑了挑眉

“...吴世勋你发什么神经？”

手是放开了，但一双大长腿横在走道上，不放人过去的意思再明显不过

边伯贤是真不知道自己怎么招惹了这个团霸，今天朴灿烈在台上跟都暻秀拉拉扯扯已经够让他心烦了，又和金珉锡金钟仁搭肩搭背咬耳朵，还是真用牙齿那种咬....

而且吴世勋突然带上自己营业，虽说也不是第一回，今天偏偏挑在他分心在朴灿烈身上的时候凑过来，边伯贤脸上挂着笑，内心可是吓得减寿十年

当下吴世勋没有什么特别的反应，边伯贤也就理所当然安慰自己偷看的行为没有被发现

但总归是作贼的最心虚，所以后半场的演出即便是走位时经过，边伯贤也飘忽着眼神避开吴世勋和朴灿烈

“...哥，今天演出辛苦了。”

吴世勋把玩着自己的手指，薄唇轻吐不着边际的话

“也、也还好吧，不是一直都这样吗...”

“是啊，一直都这样呢。”

边伯贤眯着眼，怎么这孩子今天说什么自己听着就怎么不对劲呢

“...等会儿我给哥按.摩吧。”

“啊？按什么摩...”

“不是说了吗，哥今天辛苦了。”

吴世勋彷佛想起什么好玩的事，嘴角勾起不安份的弧度

收回一双贵族大长腿，看着像让出了路，却在边伯贤刚迈步便突然一伸腿撞在对方膝盖上，再一伸手把失去重心的人儿往怀里用力一拉

“做什...！”

两人的姿势、距离，无一不是极其暧.昧，四目相交的瞬间，边伯贤竟愣是做不出反应，只能眼睁睁看着对方一点一点靠近，直到彼此的鼻尖相碰

“...如果哥不想也没关系，或许伯贤哥比较希望...”

吴世勋用手轻按住淡金色的脑袋，低垂着头，奶音吹气似的，一字一字在边伯贤耳边轻吐

“让灿烈哥帮你，按.摩.一.下？”

tbc


End file.
